Five Nights at Coconut's
Characters Coconut (Cat Animatronic)- The lead singer (Although they hardly sing at all), and can also play the xylophone, or other instruments. Also the mother of Pancho, Ted, and Squeaker. Ted (Cat)- Does not have any instruments that he always plays. Usually uses different instruments. Pancho- (Cat)- She usually plays the electric guitar, but can also play others, too. Speaks the most, but with bad English. Happy- (Dog)- Put out of order for unknown reasons after August 1. Golden Cat (rarely) (Golden Cat Animatronic) Silver Cat (rarely) Behaviors Ted- Appears in the left doorway, can take a while to move away after the door is shut, causing you to sometimes lose a bit of power trying to get him to leave. You will hear scratching on the door if you shut it when he's there. Eventually, he'll leave. Pancho- Quicker at arriving, but quicker at leaving, as well. She will appear on the right, and you will have less time to shut the door on her. She will leave quickly when you do shut the door. Coconut- Will appear when the generator shuts down, and you will see her in the left doorway, with light shining from her eyes, revealing her face. It will slowly get brighter, and if you don't restart the generator in time, she will kill you. She can appear from either door when the power is not out. If the power reaches zero, she will appear from the right door and her theme will play, and then she will kill you. Happy- Can appear anywhere. In your doors, or in your office. If he's in your office, hold still until he leaves. Golden Cat- Appears at random. If it appears, pull up your monitor, and don't close it until 7 seconds have passed. Silver Cat- Appears at random. If it appears, you will hear weird, mechanical groaning, which will turn to even creepier groaning and shrieking. The noise will soon become hard to endure, but if you look at the Silver Cat, It will stop. Although the noise would become unbearable, you need to pretend it isn't there, don't look at it for too long, only quickly glancing across where it is. You need to act like there's nothing unusual going on there. If you ignore it, soon it will go away, along with the noise. Crimson Freddy- look away Nights Night 1- Saturday, July 29 "Hey there. I am glad you took the job, Mike. If this place seems similar to the Freddy's location you worked at, that's because..... It is. It has been remodeled a lot, but... it is. Also, it seems like you are...adept...at preventing animatronics from getting to you...from this office. That's a skill you'll need....because my animatronics...well, they might try to get into your office. Not saying they certainly will ''kill you, because who knows, they might just severely, but not fatally, wound you, or something else. You may not want to find out, and I agree. We shouldn't take any chances. I remember when a group of...thugs... broke in and tried to ''kill the other employees, and the animatronics...just.... assaulted them. 4 out of 6 of them were horribly slaughtered, and one of the survivors ended up....brain dead...from his injuries. The other one was just immobilized until the police could get here. Oh. god, I was rambling on again. Sorry, Mike. Listen, I'm on my way home from Micronesia. The boat I'm on will arrive in Washington in a day. It'll take me another day to get back over here, so I'll be there in around 2 days. I...have to go now...good luck." -Henry Night 1 is the easiest night, and the first few hours are mostly for players to figure things out. Night 2- Sunday, July 30 There is no phone call on this night. Night 3- Monday, July 31 "Hey, Mike. Remember me? Xavier? Remember when I found out my friend was one of the victims of the murders? Yeah....anyway, There was some kind of...conspiracy or something...about something happening tomorrow. I don't know. Something about the date, August 1st. It's...weird. Henry hasn't talked about it, and doesn't seem to want to. Anyway, I have to go...see you tomorrow." -Xavier Night 4- Tuesday,August 1st "Oh god. Something DID happen. The storage area, where '''Happy '''was stored. Some gang....blew it up. Then Henry came, and....killed them. He shot them all dead. He didn't even seem to be afraid of being shot at, which he was when he arrived. He just....killed them all....in blind rage. After the fight was over, I came out from cover and... he was just laying there, by Happy's burned remains. He told me that the animatronics were based of his pets.... Wait. Now I'm starting to get the picture." -Xavier During Night 4 and after, Happy is inactive, as he was destroyed, but the others are even more aggressive. Night 5- Wednesday, August 2 The cat animatronics are even more aggressive, and Crimson Freddy, Golden Cat, and Silver Cat are more likely to appear. when the night is beaten, the player sees this image: Category:Five Nights at Coconut's Series. Category:Games Category:HenryTheCyberCommandant's Games